Angeal's Puppy
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Genesis isn't pleased when Angeal returns from a mission with a boy in tow. One shot for DumbAPPLES competition on Deviantart


**AN:** This was for Dumb-APPLES challenge on Deviantart – First meeting. Its nearly university holidays, so I will be able to write more ^^  
**Disclaimer: **Not my characters.  
**Warnings:** Nothing

* * *

"Angeal. No." Genesis mentally counted to ten, staring at his lover in wonder. It had been bad enough when he had brought back a stray chocobo chick which had imprinted on him, but this... this was too far.

"Genesis. He doesn't have any family." Angeal sighed, looking down, knowing how stubborn Genesis could be. "I just want you to let him stay with us for a little while... he could be our cadet. We can train him together..."

Genesis sighed, wondering why on gaia he had permitted Angeal to go on his first solo mission. Now the other had got back, embraced him and then asked if a stray boy he had found could move in with them. He felt a bit jealous that Angeal had been focussed so totally on this kid when he had been away. Ever since he was little he had been the centre of Angeal's world and he didn't want to lose that.

Angeal seemed to begin to realise what the problem was.  
"GenGen, he could have his own room." Genesis crossed his arms, glaring at the other's use of his nickname. Angeal walked over and wrapped an arm around Genesis's shoulder. "Please Gen... you're so kind, I know you are, that's part of what I love about you."

Genesis looked unimpressed, staring at the dark haired man. Angeal had picked this boy up in Gongaga of all places. Angeal grinned goofily back, seeming unperturbed by Genesis' stare. Genesis wanted people to be disturbed by his stare, that was why he did it.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"I found **him** on the campaign." Angeal looked into his lover's eyes, not backing down. "He was injured, he's nearly lame. He'd been part of the guerrilla force. He could barely walk, but he'd still tried to sneak into our camp disguised as a cadet. He almost managed it. I couldn't just leave him there."

Genesis sighed.  
"Angeal, we don't have room for a pet. You can't just keep it because it was cute." His arms were still crossed, but he was beginning to relent at seeing how much Angeal cared about this. He could also see that Angeal's honour meant that he couldn't just walk away. He didn't want his lover to be a man that could walk away from an injured child. "Anyway, it's not a puppy, it will have a family."

Angeal opened his mouth to explain that the boy's family was dead when he was interrupted by a rapid scratching at the door. It was accompanied by a child's voice, whining.  
"Let me in..." Angeal smirked slightly, planning on showing his lover just how much of a puppy the boy was. He walked over and opened the door.

Even Genesis' SOLDIER reactions couldn't save him. The boy bounded in, beamed at the new man, and hugged him tightly and fiercely. So fiercely in fact that he knocked the general back onto the floor. The boy continued hugging him tightly, wiggling from side to side, giving the impression of wagging his tail. Angeal was smirking more broadly now, face split with a grin. This had been just what he had expected to happen.  
"Genesis, this is puppy."

Genesis tried to regain his dignity, awkwardly clambering out from underneath the boy. He stood, dusting himself off, trying to look superior.  
"I thought you said he was lame..." He spat, staring at his lover in a mixture of amusement and disgust.

Angeal nodded.  
"He is...Puppy, show him your leg..." The boy nodded, amethyst eyes gazing up brightly at Genesis. He reached down, rolling up the leg of his borrowed trousers to reveal a nasty injury that would leave a deep scar. He had been sliced by a sword, but had somehow survived.

Genesis gazed at him sadly, reaching out to ruffle his hair. The little boy had been very brave, and had won Angeal's affections. He couldn't deny the boy that.  
"Okay. We can keep him. The scientists won't be allowed near him."

The boy beamed, hugging Genesis tightly. Genesis was ready this time, so wasn't knocked over.  
"What's your name puppy?"  
"Zack!" The boy replied.  
Genesis nodded.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Zack. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need the bathroom." He walked towards the room.

At the last second, Zack darted in front of him, cutting him off and closing the door. Genesis glared as the wood slammed shut, hitting his head against the wall in frustration. Angeal's arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him away from the door and stroking his hair. A gentle kiss was pushed against his lips.

"It's just part of being a real family Gen. That's what we can do now, we can be a real family." Genesis nodded. He knew about families, Angeal's mother had taught him that. He smiled, looking up as Zack came out of the bathroom, limping slightly, and cuddled close. Maybe, just maybe, they could make this work.


End file.
